1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to batteries, and particularly, to a protection structure for battery charging.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lithium battery used in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a laptop computer, often includes a protection circuit for charging. Generally, the protection circuit includes a thermal resistor, a microprocessor, and a charging control sub-circuit connected to the microprocessor. The thermal resistor senses the battery's temperature when in charging, the microprocessor controls the sub-circuit to charge according to the sensed temperature. If the temperature is higher than a reference value, the microprocessor can control the sub-circuit to stop charging to protect the battery from being over-charged. However, the microprocessor may malfunction at times, and the battery cannot be charged safely.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a battery protection structure, which can overcome the problems described above.